randomforumsfandomcom-20200213-history
FORUMS:HEALTH-FORUMS:BLOOD PRESSURE
FAQS: Question 1: What is Blood Pressure? Blood pressure or BP is the pressure exerted by circulating blood upon the walls of blood vessels, and is one of the principal vital signs. Question 2: What is another term for high bp? High BP is also called Hypertension. Question 3: What is another term for low bp? Low BP is also called Hypotension. Question 4: What is high bp or hypertension? Hypertension (HTN) or high blood pressure, sometimes called arterial hypertension, is a chronic medical condition in which the blood pressure in the arteries is elevated. Blood pressure is summarised by two measurements, systolic and diastolic, which depend on whether the heart muscle is contracting (systole) or relaxed between beats (diastole). This equals the maximum and minimum pressure, respectively. Normal blood pressure at rest is within the range of 100–140mmHg systolic (top reading) and 60–90mmHg diastolic (bottom reading). High blood pressure is said to be present if it is often at or above 140/90 mmHg. Hypertension is classified as either primary (essential) hypertension or secondary hypertension; about 90–95% of cases are categorized as "primary hypertension" which means high blood pressure with no obvious underlying medical cause. The remaining 5–10% of cases (secondary hypertension) are caused by other conditions that affect the kidneys, arteries, heart or endocrine system? Question 5: What is low bp or hypotension? In physiology and medicine, hypotension is low blood pressure, especially in the arteries of the systemic circulation. Blood pressure is the force of blood pushing against the walls of the arteries as the heart pumps out blood. Hypotension is generally considered systolic blood pressure less than 90 millimeters of mercury (mm Hg) or diastolic less than 60 mm Hg. However, in practice, blood pressure is considered too low only if noticeable symptoms are present. Hypotension is the opposite of hypertension, which is high blood pressure. It is best understood as a physiological state, rather than a disease. It is often associated with shock, though not necessarily indicative of it. Question 6: What is the difference between hypotension and hypertension? (A summary of the answers for questions 4 and 5) Section A: Hypertension Hypertension is the medical term for high blood pressure, while hypotension is the word for low blood pressure. When it comes to medical issues like hypertension and hypotension, it is important to know that the two may be opposite, but they are both dangerous. Most people find out whether they have normal or abnormal blood pressure at regular doctor appointments, as both hypertension and hypotension are considered serious enough for most doctors to regularly check blood pressure. Unfortunately, some only find out after the issue has already caused either symptoms that are impossible to ignore, or serious medical conditions that are related to hyper and hypotension. Many people suffer from hypertension, as their resting blood pressure is consistently higher than it should be. Unfortunately, most people do not find out about their hypertension for years because there are few definitive symptoms associated with it, especially in mild cases. Symptoms of accelerated hypertension include vision issues, fatigue, headaches, and vomiting, though only a minority of patients are diagnosed with this type, or experience any of these signs. Instead, hypertension can go undetected for years, often leading to stroke, heart failure, aneurism, or kidney failure. Even without these complications, having consistently high blood pressure can lead to shorter life expectancy. Section B: Hypotension On the other hand, hypotension carries lots of symptoms with it, which means that patients suffering from low blood pressure seem more likely to get treatment than those dealing with high blood pressure. Patients with hypotension usually complain of dizziness, headaches, chest pains, difficulty breathing, nausea, and a heart that beats rapidly. Though having symptoms may mean that patients with hypotension are likely to seek medical treatment, the unfortunate side is that most of the symptoms are caused by underlying issues rather than just low blood pressure. These include hemorrhage, anemia, congestive heart failure, sepsis, and other troublesome medical issues. Section C: Conclusion In most cases, both hypertension and hypotension can be treated when recognized, or even prevented in some cases. Hypertension can often be eliminated with weight loss, the addition of an exercise routine, and a low sodium diet. Medicine available for it includes ACE inhibitors, beta blockers, and diuretics, to name a few. Hypotension usually requires the doctor to address the underlying issue, but the use of steroids, certain medications, and control of the blood sugar can all help. While both hypertension and hypotension can become quite serious and should never be ignored, each issue is typically treatable when caught early. Question 7: What are the common symptoms of high bp? Following are the common symptoms of high blood pressure. *Breathlessness *Headache *Bleeding from the nose (Epistaxis) *Fatigue and Sleepiness *Confusion *Tinnitus or ringing in the ears *Vomiting *Profuse sweating *Blurred vision Question 8: What are the common symptoms of low bp? Following are the most common symptoms of low blood pressure. *Dizziness and lightheartedness *A tendency to faint *Pain in the chest *Black or maroon colored stools *Irregular heart beat *Head ache *Back pain or Stiff neck *Consistent high fever *Wheezing *Burning sensation in the urine Category:Browse Category:HEALTH FORUMS